


Jealousy

by puduhyuckie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dong Si Cheng is jealous, Haechan kinda ignores him, M/M, Unreliable Narrator, but he solves it out, kinda short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puduhyuckie/pseuds/puduhyuckie
Summary: Donghyuck has a bunch of online friends and Sicheng is jealous.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Kudos: 25





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! I once again wrote another short story. I’m still not familiar with some stuff here but I’m trying. Hope y’all enjoy this!! Leave comments and kudos if u can!!

‘There he is again, chatting and playing with his friends. Not even noticing literally everything at all, I need to remind him to eat, shower and sleep.’ Sicheng ranted in his thoughts about his little boyfriend and his online friends.

He rolled his eyes at the sight of boy laughing about something one of friends messaged to them, he was okay that Donghyuck has many friends the only problem is Donghyuck has been forgetting many important things. Almost all of his time is taken by his online friends, Sicheng can’t help but to get worried about the boy’s health and get jealous.

“Donghyuck! Donghyuck! Hyuckie~ baby~” Sicheng called out to his boyfriend but get ignored by the boy, he flicked his tongue and pulled out his phone.

Once Donghyuck got offline he looked around to find his boyfriend only to find him laying on couch playing League Of Legends, Sicheng straighten up his position to let Donghyuck sit. Donghyuck is a bit confused about what was happening his boyfriend was way quieter than usual. 

As Sicheng finished up his game he scrolled mindlessly on twitter, Donghyuck was rubbing his face on Sicheng’s arm, the older looked down on the younger boy who was looking at him with his big doe eyes. He almost gave in but luckily he pulled himself through it and continued to look at his phone. 

On the other hand Donghyuck was beyond in belief, he pouted and think about what he have done wrong. ‘I cleaned up the room, washed the dishes, watered the plants, what did I do to upset him— Oh.’ Realization hit Donghyuck, he let out a soft giggle and poke Sicheng’s cheeks.

“Awwww someone’s jealous~” Donghyuck sang to Sicheng cuddling closer to the taller boy, Sicheng’s eyes widened and he got flustered. “No I’m not, why would I be jealous?” He tried to make an excuse, note: Tried. “No uh, you are jealous. Because I spend too much time playing with my online friends and kinda ignored you.” Donghyuck sat in Sicheng’s lap wrapped his legs around the other waist.

He pecked Sicheng’s lips and looked directly at the older’s eyes “Don’t worry Wonwon, you’re the only one I love forever!” The younger announced as he scooted closer to Sicheng’s body “I know that you dumbass, and for the last time I’m not jealous, I was just worried.” The taller male was still flustered but still had the courage to lay the other boy properly on the couch tickled him. 

As the other was a laughing mess, Sicheng did not miss a moment to kiss the other. They pulled away and smiled at each other the day ended with Donghyuck fixing his time management and Sicheng being flustered about the other’s teasing.


End file.
